This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful apparatus and method for evacuating emissions at the coke side of a coke oven furnace while pushing out coke cake from oven chambers.
From German Pat. No. 20 21 863, a hood is known which is suitable for carrying out a method, similar to the invention, and which, in its operating position, is connected to the opening of a coke oven chamber in a dustproof manner by means of sealing strips which are provided between a box-section coke guide and the oven and the hood.
Further known from this reference is a partition dividing the hood into a high portion corresponding to the height of the coke guide and a low portion of substantially smaller height, extending toward the quenching tower. In addition, this reference teaches that exactly predetermined proportions of the available total suction power of the exhaust system are applied to the different portions of the hood. As from the start, the once adjusted suction power is applied to all of the exhaust connections, which means that the suction is applied even in areas where no emission occurs as yet, so that a large amount of infiltrated air is taken in at those locations. This calls for an unnecessarily high total suction power requiring a larger rating and cross sections, and increasing investment as well as operating costs.